Current methods of encoding data in a printed encoding typically comprise encoding a string of data in static one- or two-dimensional black and white encodings, such as barcodes and QR codes. The amount of data which can be encoded in such encodings is typically limited by the size of the area available for printing of the encoding and by the size of a reader suitable for machine-reading of the encoding.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel method of encoding data which utilizes both a third dimension of the encoding, as well as a speed of rotation of the encoding while being read, to encode data. The present invention thereby facilitates significantly increasing the amount of data which can be encoded in an encoding printed on a given area over current methods which employ static one- and two-dimensional encodings.